Zim in Exile
by Spartan Alpha
Summary: After being abandoned by his leaders, A Human Zim has to cope with his Exile, hopefully a lavender haired girl can help him. ZaZr


Oh why is it that yours truly is hit with a spasm of Ideas?

Who the hell knows? Well brushing off that, its time that i get another idea to publish

Zim in Exile

Enjoy

Alpha

...

If the bruised Armada soldiers could kill the Irken that they held captive, they would have gladly complied. But Tallest Red and Purple demanded him, the short Irken was in terms, beaten himself. But he was actually... Quiet, his uniform torn in places. Bleeding and bruised, yet when they tossed him to the ground, in front of the Tallest feet. He set upon them a death stare that seemingly surprised the two, Zim spoke to his leaders "Want to finish the job huh?" he said quietly.

Purple set upon him a nasty look "Don't dare talk to us, _Defect_" he hissed

Red set upon a triamphunt smirk "Be glad we've been lenient towards you all this time"

"Go ahead" Zim spat, setting green blood on their feet "Do it"

Red looked at the Defective in front of him, the thought of killing him was longing, but he thought. Putting Zim in a personal living hell, seemed better "Bring in the Genetic Recoder" a large machine that carried sryinges was brought in. Robotic apendages grabbed the Irken and strapped him on "Be glad, we spare you" Red said as he pushed a button, Zim's PAK was removed, but before his Lifeclock could kick in, a set a syringes pierced his spinal cord. Zim nearly yelled in what was aparent agony, liquids running through his system. Zim's DNA was shown on the Massive's screen. "But you shall no longer be Irken" Red spoke again, sporting a red vial of sorts. Zim's eyes set themselves on the vial as the Machine had released him. But he clenched himself in pain, burning, streching, thats all he felt. His skin was sickly changing colors, he could tell that he was growing, his antennae shooting into his skull. Dark strands coming out instead, eyes changing from maroon to human one's, It was until the changing stopped he knew what had happened.

"Sick bastards" was all he could grunt before passing out, there layed the human. As he was carried into a drop pod, and let out into the orbit of Earth below.

...

He awoke to the sudden sound of birds chirping, growling as he felt his head, only to find that he had hair. He blinked a few times, recognizing he was in an Irken Drop Pod; He looked at his hand, five fingers, fingernails, no claws, human skin. He sighed and dropped himself on the cold hard floor, he knew what they had used, he cursed at himself, knowing fully well of the consequences of being stuck on the dirt ball of a planet he was on. He took notice on how they had given him a least clothing,consisting of a dark red shirt, and black jeans, and grey running shoes. It wasn't long after, he kicked open the hatch of the pod. Jumping out, by his view, he could tell he was near the city he was usually in..

The City itself, full of Pollution, smog and other things that were sure to normally kill humans. Was an annoyance to him, having to smell it all day; He heaved a great sigh and began his long trek back to his "Base"

* * *

He stood on the strang cul de sac where his archnemesis dwelled in. Yet when Dib stood and saw the condition in Zim's Base; His mouth was agape, his posture shakened and mind racing.

It stood like a shadowy figure, the flammingo's broken, the gnomes destroyed. And the house...

A complete wreck

The tall glass windows had been shattered, the door looked as though it was blasted open. At first Dib hesitated to go inside; Part of him was screaming to go and look for evidence. To prove that Zim was an alien, the other felt uneasiness. The condition was enough to convince him not to go inside. But after a moment of though.

He stepped inside

The inside was demolished, cables hung from the ceiling as though they were torn intestines. The T.V.'s screen was cracked, chiped, and broken. The Roboparents, were just scrap metal now. And the Kitchen...

The stove looked as though it had blown up, and it reeked of something horrible in there. The Table broken, and the trashcan was crushed. As though it someone had beaten it to the ground. As Dib took another step, it gave an unfavorable sound of creaking.

Absolutely nothing...

He gave the insides one last look and then ran off

* * *

As he began his trek back to his "Home" it began to rain.

He would have freaked out at a time like this, yet Zim didn't care. Absent mindedly walking through the shivering cold, the water felt icy to his skin; His clothing, soaked with the heavy rainfall that was on him.

He just didn't care

And as with time, it grew dark; Heavy rainfall beating down on him, as to detter his efforts to make it to home. Yet he kept on, even with his hair plastered to his face; He just went on.

Until the sight came into view.

In a split second, his heart had stopped...

His mouth had dried...

He remembered what was inside...

"..." he simply stood there in the rain, anxious... no, he was afraid of what he would see inside. But he knew he had to get over it, to accept it. Just as he should accept his new life as a human.

He had to go inside...

His hands curled into fist, slowly but surely, he made his way inside. Eerily quiet, like a dead body, thats what he thought; But he had to see for his own eyes.

He saw where the crushed trashcan was, like a barrier. He could feel anger bubbling hot inside of him.

And suddenly, he was smashing the crushed hardened heap with a piece of debri...

Surprisingly, it gave way, he could feel the _Whoosh_ of air that went through the tunnels. And without the slightest concern for himself.

He jumped in...

Free falling through the small tunnel, his insticts sparked and he slammed both his legs and arms agaisnt the hardened tunnel. Friction burning into his limbs, and without warning; The walls were gone and he landed on his feet. He cried out in pain, tumbling on the hard cold ground; He held his breath and began to stand up.

The room he was in seemed to be in horrible condition, the ceiling looked like it could cave in. Some of the walls bursted open, earth coming in. Yet his eyes layed on it...

On it...

"..." he could only look at the shiny yet dull, ripped apart SIR unit that was feet from him. Its eyes, black, the cyan color. Gone. As its life. His hands clenched into hardened fist, so hard that his knuckles were white agaisnt the skin. He slowly walked to the damaged SIR, until he was in front of it "Get up" he said in a shaken tone.

The body layed still on the cold hard floor

He let himself dropped to his knee's. He could feel the tears flowing down his face, as he layed a hand upon the broken body. "Gir..." and yet, it didn't move. His hand reached for the head, opening the top and putting his hand inside. Carefully prodding the insides, then he felt it; not bits of trash or monies or paper clips.

It was hard.

He clenched the item and pulled.

The memory box let itself be free from its container. Zim studied the object, it was cracked, dented, and yet it still held the cyan glow. He layed it on the floor, and with his tears gone. His face grew into determination. "I'll bring you back" he said aloud to no one in paticular"

"And I'll see_ Her_ again"

* * *

Rain...

it was something mystical to her...

As she could be lost to the sound of it...

Zita sighed as she looked at her maroon colored room, sitting on her bed. With a photo album on her lap, looking at the school photo.

She couldn't help but laugh at the site of Zim and Dib, arguing as the picture was being took. In appearance, it showed both of them yelling at each other. While the rest of the skool, was in apparent chaos. Of course her eyes only rested on _Him_

It was strange really.

Considering she knew the secret. And yet she kept her lips shut.

Because secretly

she liked him...

and so she told herself...

If he were to come back

She would tell him...

* * *

The storm could get only worse and worse, and Zim knew that. Looking off into the misty horizon, he knew.

He was in Exile...

...

_**HOLY S*** I've been at this for some time now, originally. I gave ZaZr a close eye, and a certain writer inspired me to creat this :D**_

_**so r and r people**_

_**if the flame has meaning, its welcome :)**_

_**Alpha**_


End file.
